the fairy's love spell
by Thousnelda
Summary: France finds a fairy which decides to grant him a wish. And what does France wish for? What else but England. But sometimes what you get is not always what you thought it would be. Warning: Fruk based yaoi and some swearing. Please read and review
1. Chapter one: Granting a wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter one: granting a wish

France was out for a walk; frowning due to a bad mood he was in. The bad mood was due to England, as usual. He simply wanted to have a little alone time with the little island nation, but England wouldn't go for it. So now he was randomly walking around a park in London feeling sorry for himself when he heard a bell-like voice cry out.

Looking around, he did not see anyone around him except for a stray cat looking at a bush. Again he heard the voice call for help, this time from by the cat. Curious, France went towards the cat to find a tiny, infant-like creature with butterfly wings. The strange creature looked up to France as if about to cry, and France stared at it wondering if he was seeing things.

The cat began to swat at the creature, causing it to cry out again. To this France carefully picked up the creature and shooed the cat away. After watching the cat leave, France looked again at the creature and watched as it flew up into the air and smiled at him.

"Thank you sir, you saved me!" the creature said while hugging France's pointer finger.

"No problem I guess, but just what are you?" France asked, still worried that England's weirdness was rubbing off on him.

"I'm a fairy!" the fairy said with a large smile and continued, "And guess what, because you saved me I'll grant any wish your heart wants."

"I-I see," France said still not sure he should believe this. This however did not stop France from thinking about what he wanted. _ I want my petit lapin England,_ France thought to himself.

"You want Mr. England? I can do that!" the fairy said after reading France's mind. France was about to ask the fairy how it knew what he wanted, but before he could the fairy vanished in a puff of dust.

Still very confused as to what just happened, France went home and tried to forget what had happened in the park. For a few days he was able to do this, until two days before the next meeting when he received an unexpected guest.

**A bit of a short chapter, but hopefully you guys are interested.**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter two: England's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thanks for the interest guys!**

Chapter two: England's request

Wondering who was at the door, France answered it to find to his surprise England. Opening the door, France then noticed that England's face was bright red and he was avoiding eye-contact. France looked at England while England looked at his shoes for a while until he asked, "W-well Frog, are you going to let me in?"

Moving so that England could come in, he entered and the two of them went to the living room to sit down. Here the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until France asked, "Well England, what are you doing here?"

England was silent for a moment before saying, "I am only going to ask you once so listen up," he then glanced up to make sure that France was listening before saying in a quieter voice, "I want you to fuck me."

When France heard this he stared at England, unsure that he heard him correctly before asking with a slight smirk, "England, did you just ask me to have sex with you?"

"I-I told you that I would not repeat myself," England said defensively while blushing even more and looking away from him.

France was silently smiling his perverted smile for a moment before saying, "While I have no problem helping you with your little request, I do think that I have the right to know why you need me so badly."

England was silent for another minute before saying, "I-I can't explain it. For the last few days I just haven't been able to get you out of my head. Your be-beautiful eyes, your hair, your accen-oh shit!"

With this England practically buckled over and whispered, "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

France then walked up to the still sitting England, lifted the other's chin with his pointer finger and said, "So you think that if I do you, you will get me out of your system?"

England looked up at the other pleadingly as France smirked at him with a mixture of mockery and interest. Before either of them knew what was happening, England launched out of his seat grabbing onto France and pushed him to the floor, giving him a passionate kiss.

They broke only when neither of them could breathe. France then caused the two of them to roll so that he was on top and looked into England's still pleading face. The look was enough to cause France to smile creepily again at England before beginning another kissing session; this time ending with the two of them starting to undress.

After re-catching his breath a little, England again reached up to France. France on the other hand got up slightly so that he could pick up England bridal style and asked, "What do you say we go someplace a bit more comfortable?"

In response England kissed France's neck and mumbled, "As long as it's with you, love."

France could not help but fell his blood run south and considered simply placing him on the couch and doing it there, but instead he took him to a spare bed room just off of the side. Here the two of them stayed for the rest of the day making passionate love, only leaving the room to use the bathroom or for France to make them a quick dinner.

It was not until late that night that the two of them decided to be done for the day. France could not help but smile again as he laid in bed petting the other blonde's head; who at the time was hugging France and giving out a contented sigh.

"Do you feel better mon lapon?" France asked.

In response England nodded his head and cuddled even closer to France. He then asked, "France, is it alright if I stay here?"

France chuckled at this and moved so that he could look at England's face. He then said, "But of course you can stay, I was not thinking of throwing you out," he then kissed England one last time before continuing, "Now rest, mon Chere. The two of us had a busy day."

With this the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day France was the first one to wake up, finding England sound asleep and cocooned in the blankets which completely covered him. Getting up, he decided to make breakfast for the two of them and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he made them a wonderful breakfast, all the while feeling in such a good mood that as he worked he began to hum. Around the time that breakfast was almost ready, he heard movement from the room followed by England opening and closing the door. France looked towards the doorway England would come through when he heard the footsteps get closer. When he saw England however, he was not expecting what he saw.

**Still a little short, but at the same time a good bit longer than the first chapter.**

**So what happened to England? Find out next.**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter three: What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three: What?

France looked at England as the other entered the kitchen, surprised by what he saw. What France saw was still England, only wearing an unbuttoned shirt which did not bother France, but on top of his head were a pair of blond rabbit ears. Along with the ears, France noticed that there was a string leading directly to England's chest and connecting to his own hand.

As France took in this sight, England simply looked at him; slightly flustered by France's intense gaze. At last England asked, "Is everything alright?"

France shook his head and said, "Oui, I was just finishing breakfast. Come, sit down. How are you feeling this fine morning?"

England did as he was told and said, "My head feels a bit heavy and my ass hurts, but other than that pretty good," he paused for a moment to watch France place an omelet and some tea in front of him, "Thanks France, are you sure everything's alright?"

France paused for a moment before saying, "Come, I think there is something you should see."

Still confused, England got up and followed France to the bathroom where he could see himself in the mirror. Here England stared at his reflect for a long moment before carefully touching his rabbit ears. At last he asked, "Wha-what is this?"

"I don't know, England," France said while taking hold of England's hand, "Perhaps we can figure it out after breakfast. As it is, you do look very cute like this."

England blushed at the words, and when France saw England's eyes he noticed how they looked to be almost glazed over with love for him. So the two of them went to have breakfast and began the rest of their day. Instead of trying to figure out what had happened to England however, the two of them spent the day making love like the day before.

* * *

The next day the two of them were running late for the meeting due to England wanting to instead stay there and cuddle, but they were finally able to get there right when the meeting was set to begin. Luckily for them, the meeting was being held in Paris. England still had his rabbit ears, and was it France's imagination or was the string shorter?

When they opened the door, Germany was all set to yell at the two of them for being late, but halted his tongue when he noticed the rabbit ears. The entire room was silent in fact until America began to laugh out loud, "Dude! What's with the bunny ears?"

England blushed out of annoyance and squeezed France's hand before saying, "Shut up you Wanker! Come on France let's sit down."

France obliged England and the two of them sat down close together, England smiling slightly when France kissed his head before taking his seat. Almost everyone in the room was either snickering or smiling at the two of them; that is everyone except for Norway and Romania.

The two other members of the magic club stared at England throughout the entire meeting, watching his every slight movement and looking concerned as they saw the string connecting France and England get smaller and smaller by the millimeters every time the two of them touched.

During the afternoon half of the meeting, Denmark noticed where Norway was looking and asked, "Why do you keep looking at them?"

"Denmark, do you see the string connecting the two of them?" Norway asked without looking at him.

"What string? All I see are those weird ears. Are they even fake? I mean, they sure look real," Denmark said.

"I don't know," Norway said while glancing at Romania to see that he was also staring at England and France.

When the first day of the meeting was over, Norway and Romania rushed up to England and France before they left. When England noticed his friends rushing towards them, he stopped and asked with a smile, "What's up guys?"

"England, are you alright? I mean, you were acting kind of weird today. And the ears and string…," Romania began but stopped when Norway turned to France and asked, "Do you mind if we talk to you alone?"

France said sure and walked off with Norway and Romania; leaving England to look back to him with a lost expression. When the three of them were alone France asked, "What do you need to talk to me about."

"I know that you do not exactly believe in them, but have you recently talked to a fairy," Norway asked France.

France was about to say no, but then he remembered the little creature who he helped several days ago. Due to this he said, "Surprisingly, yes. A few days ago when I was in London I helped a strange creature that was being attacked by a cat. The creature called itself a fairy."

"After you helped it what did it do?" Romania asked.

"Well, it said that it would grant me a wish. But before I said anything the creature said it would grant that and disappeared. Then a few days later England showed up at my house wanting to have sex," France said.

The other two were silent for a while before Romania asked Norway, "What do you think?"

"…France, where you thinking of England at that time?" Norway asked. France nodded and looked at the other two; both of them in thought. After a few more moments France asked, "Is there anything else?"

Norway shook his head and the two of them watched as France left to return to the meeting room. When he entered to room, he was practically attacked when England pushed him to the floor while hugging him out of happiness and saying how happy he was that France returned.

The two of them then got up, grabbed their things, and left to return to France's house. As they left, Norway and Romania watched; both of them agreeing that if they were going to help England they would need help.

**Ya, that was even longer!**

**Coming up next, the second day of the meeting.**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter four: Meeting day number two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**So I had someone bring it to my attention earlier that I misspelled my French (what can I say, my ability to misspell transcends the English language). Anyways, due to this I decided to fix it in this chapter. **

**Now to hopefully explain what's going on**

Chapter four: Meeting day number two

It was the second day of the meeting, and England was acting even closer to France which caused the other nations to be slightly worried about what was going on between the two of them. The main difference that the other nations realized was that England was not the only representative from the United Kingdom's there.

When Norway and Romania entered the room, they were joined by Scotland and Wales. The four of them sat down as a group instead of with their other friends and stared at England while whispering amongst themselves.

France noticed this, and after the meeting began he was starting to get a little nervous for England. It was just something that had become a habit for him due to England and his brother's past, but it did not seem to bother England. At last he whispered to England, "Why are your brothers here?"

In response England looked over to where Scotland and Wales were sitting and frowned slightly. He then leaned against France and said with a sigh, "Who cares, let them be here. That way I can focus more on you, Love."

After he said this, the four of them got out of their seats and walked up to England and France. Norway and Scotland then grabbed England from behind and began to drag him to a nearby closet in the room. As they dragged him off, England began to yell at them to let him go, only to turn into a pain-filled shriek when the string in his chest was pulled taught.

Once he was put in the closet, Romania and Wales stood in front of the door and held it closed while England began to yell every obscenity he could think of at them and try to break free. At last Romania said, "Sorry England, but it's for your own good. You need to stay away from France!"

"What are you four doing?" France asked before continuing, "Why are you keeping England in a closet?"

Upon hearing France's voice, England began to yell to France to help him. As he yelled this Scotland said, "Norway and Romania asked us to help figure out what you did to our brother. Now I have a question for you. I need to know what exactly you told that fairy; word for word."

France was about to say something when Prussia broke in and said, "France doesn't see unawesome imaginary friends like you guys. So how could he tell one anything?"

"Prussia is correct about me not saying anything to it," France began, "It said that it would grant my wish and disappeared before I said anything."

After saying this, the four who took England were silent for a moment as the rest of the nations were in shock at France admitting that he saw a fairy. Spain was the first to ask, "Wait, how did France see a fairy? I thought that only you magic guys saw them."

"Well, it may have been too young or too tired to stay invisible," Wales mused before going on to say, "It is a bit rare, but it is possible for fairies from our house to be mind readers. What were you going to wish for?"

France thought back to that day, thinking of exactly what he was going to wish for. At last he said, "I wished for my petit lapin England."

"…lapin? That's rabbit right? Why would you want England to be a rabbit?" Romania asked, utterly confused by the rabbit part.

"It's just a nickname that I have for him," France said, trying to explain.

"Well, I suppose that would explain the rabbit ears. They're not the smartest creatures, but fairly good at picking up on how a person says or in this case thinks things. It most likely new that you wanted England for your own selfish games and decided to add the ears to appease the rabbit part," Norway concluded.

"Well, I guess it's better for you to have a horny England with rabbit ears going after you than a horny rabbit," Romania said with a slight laugh.

By this time England had calmed down from yelling at them and decided to try a begging tactic, only to be startled quiet when Scotland came to the door and kicked at it while telling him to be quiet. France was quiet also for a moment before asking, "What did you mean when you said you had to keep him away from me for his own good?"

The four of them were silent for a brief moment before Norway asked, "Can you see the string, France?"

When Norway asked this, several of the other nations began asking 'what string,' but the four ignored them to instead watch as France nodded. Wales then asked, "How long was it when you first noticed it?"

"I don't know, 40 feet or so. Why do you ask?" France asked.

"So the two of you have been busy I see," Romania began, "Every time the two of you touched, that string got smaller until now when it's only about ten feet."

"I have noticed that, but what does that mean? And why can only you guys and me see it?" France asked.

Wales was the one to explain, "We can see it because we're used to magic. You see it because you're attached to it. What it getting shorter means is that as the string gets shorter England will fall more in love with you until the string gets so short that it vanished. When that happens, England will not be able to think of anything else until he dies."

France was silent while he thought about this, only to then go back to his seat when Scotland sat in front of the closet and told Germany, "Go back to your meeting, and ignore him."

The others did as they were told and soon the meeting was underway. As they continued the meeting, England would every so often call out for France or beg Scotland to let him out. At last it came to the point where France could not take the pitiful whimpering anymore and went to the closet, pushed Scotland out of the way, and opened the door. When he did this, England stared at France for a moment before jumping onto him and crying out of happiness.

"What are you doing?" Norway asked with a tiny bit of anger in his usually emotionless voice.

"I've had enough listening to him sound so miserable. Isn't there anything you can do for him that doesn't include locking him up somewhere?" France asked the four of them, only to have them shrug their shoulders and mumble something about it depending on the fairy.

In response he sighed and walked out of the room with England. He would figure out something by himself if he had to.

**So I hope that explained things in a clearer way. If you still have any questions please ask me.**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter five: Revolting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 5: revolting 

France laid in bed with England cuddling up next to him. It had been a little over a day since the two of them left the meeting, and France could not help but worry about England and that string attaching them. When he had awoken that morning the string was only about one and a half feet, and by now it was only about four inches long.

"Is something wrong, love?" England asked while looking up at France's worried face.

"Hm, oh, I was just thinking. By the way, when were you planning on going home?" France asked casually.

"What do you mean? You told me that I could stay, remember?" England asked before smiling and continuing, "Actually I was thinking, what if we were to always stay together forever. You think that's a good idea, right?"

France frowned at this and got out of bed, confusing England. He then looked back to England and said, "I need to go get a glass of water. You stay here alright."

England gave out a whimper of displeasure, but stayed where he was as France left for the kitchen. As much as France liked being with England, he was beginning to grow tired of England's clinginess. Along with this he was beginning to worry even more about him. In total, he wanted his old punkish, arguing buddy back; not the new obsessive one.

When he came back to the bed room, he found England talking to thin air. When he looked closer however, he noticed that what he was talking to was actually the same fairy that granted him his wish. The fairy also saw France and asked, "Hello Frenchman, how do you like your wish?"

"At first I liked it, but now I want to take it back," France said to the fairy while watching as England stared at them confused. At last England asked, "Take what back?"

"Listen to me England, you don't really love me. The only reason you think you do is because this little fairy granted my wish. And now I don't want that wish," France said while walking up to England.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you, why would you think I didn't? Besides, you can't always trust fairies, they are known for lying," England said to France, trying to sound convincing.

France however ignored England and looked at the fairy. The fairy however looked back at him and asked, "What? You don't like your wish? But it's what you wanted."

"It is true that I wanted England, but not this one. He is too needy! I want the old one who I used to fight with. I want my rival! Now turn him back!" France yelled at the fairy.

When France yelled this, England grabbed onto France's arm and pleaded, "Stop talking like that, please! I love you, why don't you believe that?"

"Because you don't!" France yelled back at England while shaking him off. England landed on the bed shocked and looked back at France as if about to cry. France then looked back to the fairy and saw that it was smiling at them.

"France…please. What can I do to convince you that I love you?" England asked while once again reaching for France.

France however had had enough of this and pushed England away while saying, "England, stop it. Just seeing you like this is revolting."

When France said this, England fell off the other side of the bed onto the floor. Once he hit the floor, the string attaching them snapped and disappeared in a puff of mist along with the ears. England then looked back at France with tears threatening to fall while the fairy said, "Poor Mr. England, you just broke the spell and his heart."

France looked at England in his pitiful state and listened as England whimpered, "Y-you think I'm revolting?"

**Poor England…**

**Sorry it's short**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter six: After the spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**And now for the aftermath **

Chapter six: after the spell

"You think I'm revolting?" England asked while fighting back the tears. In response France looked at him with a mixture of feelings before saying, "In your current state, yes," he then paused before continuing, "I think it would be best if you left now."

England looked up at France for another moment before slowly getting up and dressed. After getting dressed, he went to the door and looked back at France one last time. France simply stared back and watched as England turned around once more and left for his own house. Once he was sure that England was gone, France gave out a displeased groan before turning back to strangle that stupid fairy; only to find that it was gone.

* * *

Norway and Romania were sitting in England's living room with Scotland and Wales. The four of them new that at the rate France and England were going the string had most likely already disappeared and England was doomed to be entranced by France forever. They were silent as they sat there drinking their drinks, until Scotland said, "Well, with England now nothing but France's play-toy the United Kingdom's is going to need a new main rep. I say I should be it since I'm oldest."

The others remained silent to this and placed their cups down. Before any of them spoke their mind about this, they heard the front door open and close quietly. Wondering who it was, they went to the door to find England leaning against it with his hand covering his face and trembling slightly. What they noticed along with this also was the fact that the rabbit ears and string where gone.

"England?" Norway asked as if unsure to trust what he saw; after all, they were all just thinking that he was for the better part gone.

Upon hearing him call out, England looked up at them and asked, "Wha-what are you four doing here?"

When he looked up at them, they noticed that his face was already covered with fresh tears. Upon seeing this, Romania rushed up to his friend and gave him a hug while asking what happened.

England took a shaky breath before answering, "Fra-rance sa-aid some horrible things to m-me before k-kicking me out. I-I don't understand; why would he, and that fairy…"

He stopped when the tears began to come too fast for him to continue, causing him to cling onto Romania and cry his heart out onto his friend. As he did this, Romania tried his best to soothe England while Norway, Scotland and Wales did a mixture of saying shooting things to him or giving him empathetic glances.

After what seemed like forever, the tears stopped and England mumbled, "I'm tired."

"Then why don't you go upstairs and rest," Norway said while helping Romania escort England to his bed room. In response England simply nodded and followed them. After his nap, the four of them explained to England what had happened to him over the last few days; which only caused England to become filled with anger for France and self-loathing for having the event happen to him.

* * *

It was soon time for another meeting, which was the first time since asking England to leave that France had seen him. France was not sure how England would be feeling for him after all was said and done; he was hoping that England had gotten over him but only to a point. What could he say, he may not like the clingy England, but maybe every once in a while would not be so bad.

France entered the meeting room with Spain and Prussia, and like he was hoping he saw England there early as usual; preoccupied by doodling on the chalk board. As they walked closer however, they noticed that instead of the usual pictures, England was doodling pictures of France being tortured and killed in various painful ways. By the time they walked up to him, England was starting a doodle of France being burned at the stake and France was beginning to develop a cold sweat.

"H-hola England, over France I see," Spain said to England while smiling nervously.

"Oh, hello Spain, Prussia. How are you two?" England said while turning around with an annoyed smile only to scowl when he saw France.

"Hello England, how have you been? No hard feeling I hope," France said while trying to smile and act his usual self.

In response to France's question, England turned around and began drawing in the flames while saying, "What, you mean about putting me under a completely demeaning spell only to then when you had your fill to tear out my heart, rip it to little pieces, and stick them roughly back into my chest?" At this point England had pressed the chalk onto the board with such power that it broke. He then turned back to the others with a smile which would give Russia's creepy smile a run for its money as he continued sarcastically, "Why would I be upset about that?"

After hearing his question, Spain and Prussia gave France a look to say' you're on your own,' before heading to the safety of their seats. France however simply stood there and gulped. At last he began, "Well, um… I really didn't mean to hurt you that badly, it just sort of happened like that and-"

"Save your excuses for someone who cares Frog," England said while turning back to the board to start another doodle. As he drew however he did mumble out, "to help me or not, it still hurt you jerk."

England then stopped drawing when America entered the room and gave England a hug while yelling, "Hey Iggy, you back to normal?"

"Yes, America, I am back to normal," England said while giving out a sigh and glaring at France to tell him to go away.

America then looked at the board for a moment before continuing, "That's good. Hey, I wanted to show you something so come on!"

"Alright, alright, just hold your horses," England said as he shook his head and slowly followed America.

Shortly after showing England what he wanted to show him, Germany called the meeting into order and everything went on as usual. This included France and England arguing like usual, which ended up causing many nations to actually feel relieved. And while the two of them would never admit it, there was something about them arguing like that which seemed to turn them on.

**Thank you everyone for reading, reading, following, and favoriting this story- you are all great!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
